


The Road Less Traveled

by alexcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, drabblechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Dean is full of surprises.





	

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/alexcat/media/February2017_1.jpg.html)

~~~

THE ROAD LESS TRAVELED

“It’s just like the Frost poem. Which one should we take?” Dean asked Sam. 

“The Frost poem? You know a poem?”

Dean recited,   
“ _Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—_  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference.   
I’m not a rube, you know.” 

“Yes, you are. How do you know the poem?” 

“I read it in a poetry book,” Dean said very quietly, almost whispering. 

“What did you say?” Sam pressed.

“A poetry book! A book of poems! A damned poetry book! There! Are you satisfied?”

Sam howled with laughter. “God, yes!”


End file.
